Social media platforms are valuable sources of information on public expressions and opinions. For example, social media platform users often post opinions or comments related to particularly good or particularly bad experiences with a good or service they have used. Such information would be beneficial to the providers of the goods and/or services, and can allow the providers to receive real-time feedback from their customers.
The large volume of data produced by social media platforms can offer the providers of goods and/or services the overall opinions of their customers, but it is virtually impossible to manually monitor and analyze such large amounts of data.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for monitoring and analyzing social media data.